The Developmental Research Projects are an integral component of the Rocky Mountain Regional RCE (RMRCE) strategic plan and research portfolio. A maximum of five developmental projects composed of new and renewal applications will be funded each year for one year with budgets of up to 100K each. These will likely be high risk projects offering potential for the development of novel approaches, reagents, or model systems that will advance biodefense and emerging infectious diseases (EID) research efforts. Developmental Research Projects will also provide critical preliminary data for submission of proposals to diverse funding agencies. These will be used to expand the range and scope of the RMRCE research portfolio, and also to increase the representation of scientists and institutions involved in the RMRCE. The RMRCE will solicit proposals annually from RCE and non-RCE scientists in Region VIII institutions. An RFA will be drafted by the Associate Program Director and approved by the Program Director. The final RFA will then be distributed electronically by the Program Manager to all investigators that have had any involvement in the RMRCE and posted on the RCE Website, as well as to the Vice President for Research Offices of all Region VIII instititions. The latter group will have a unique oversight of all potential RCE participants and programs in their respective institutions and will aid in having the greatest diversity of project proposals submitted. Academic peers, as well as members of the Steering Committee, will review newly proposed Developmental Research Projects. The most promising projects, which are consistent with the strategic plan and program enhancement of the RMRCE and national RCE program, will be selected for funding. Developmental Research Projects previously funded can be resubmitted as a competitive renewal for a second year of funding. If significant new potential for program development is presented after one or two years of funding, the respective Developmental Research Project will be encouraged to submit an application as a full research project to compete for funds made available through the termination of existing but non-productive full research projects. This process will provide maximum flexibility for RMRCE program growth and productivity, and will allow the RMRCE to avail itself of new technologies, talents, and opportunities for program growth, and to address specific needs and goals.